Kiss the Girl
by TanInu
Summary: [OneShoot] Un campamento, una apuesta, siete casanovas, al parecer una conquista, una despedida y un reencuentro. En su vida volvía a apostar en las cosas del amor. Ya que, gracias a ello, el cazador, había sido cazado.


**Y volví, con un disque OneShoot, que espero que sea de su agrado. Me he tardado tres días en escibirlo, a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado, y que mi graduación es mañana. U.U Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo, que disfruten.**

**-**

**Kiss the Girl**

**-**

(One-Shoot)

-

(Song Fic)

-

**-….- **(Lo que dicen los personajes)

"**-….-"**(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(Separación)

**(…) **(Cualquier cosa que yo desee decir o aclarar)

_**Lara Lara Lara **_(Canción)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para calmar esta naciente inspiración al escuchar por enésima vez en una hora la misma canción. Sin contar que ya me hubieran demandado por sobre-explotación por usarlos cada dos horas para cada capítulo de todos mis fics.

**(Único Capítulo)**

Caminaba frustrado por una senda, bastante alejado del grupo de amigos. Ese viaje había sido extenuante, horas de andar a paso lento gracias a la idiotez de su mejor amigo, que se hizo una herida poco profunda en la pierna izquierda, pero chillaba como si se la hubiera fracturado. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir ya el lugar de campamento; un gran claro, rodeado de árboles, cabañas algo distanciadas y un lago. Miró tras de sí, encontrándose con sus compañeros, cargando a su excéntrico amigo. Negó con la cabeza, antes de bajar por la ladera, escuchando las voces de otros jóvenes recién llegados. Se acercó a uno de los encargados de asignar las cabañas, para preguntar sobre su lugar asignado para descansar.

-¿Disculpe…?—preguntó acercándose a una de las mujeres uniformadas.

-¿Sí, que se te ofrece?—respondió la mujer, con una lista en mano.

-Vengo a ver cual es la cabaña que nos ha sido asignada.

-¡Oh¿Tú nombre?—preguntó sonriente.

-InuYasha Taissho—respondió el chico, dando una mirada a sus compañeros, que ya hartos, habían dejado caer a su amigo, provocándole un golpe en el trasero.

-¡Animales!—exclamó adolorido.

-Taisho, la cabaña siete, tras esos robles—decía señalando el lugar entre la multitud recién llegada--¿Cuántas personas se quedarán?-

-Eh—decía volteando y medio contando a sus amigos—Somos siete.

-Oh, igual que el número de cabaña—añadió la mujer en una sonrisa.

-Jeje, sí¿Es todo?-

-Sí, y bienvenidos al "Campamento Akumu"

-Gracias—respondió alejándose, ya comenzando a burlarse de su compañero aún tirado en el suelo—Eso te ganas por hacer que te cargaran todo el camino.

-Pero ahora, tendrán que volverme a cargar—decía fingiendo la voz--¡No puedo mover mi cadera, me he quedado paralítico!—gritaba o mejor dicho chillaba en el suelo.

-Sí, lo que digas, Miroku—dijeron al unísono, tomando sus mochilas y encaminándose a la cabaña.

-¡Oigan esperen!—gritaba arrastrándose por el piso--¡Tengan compasión de mí!-

Ni se inmutaron. Frunció el ceño, levantándose a duras penas y sujetando su mochila los siguió entre los jóvenes que descendían de los autobuses. Sus compañeros, por su parte, sonrieron victoriosos al ver como por octava vez, le ganaban al mejor actor de la facultad.

Se detuvieron frente a la cabaña, hecha de madera de arce, con un par de ventanas a los lados y con una bandera color azul con un número siete en color negro. Subieron las pocas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta y con lentitud la abrieron. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, había cuatro literas, una mesa cerca de la ventana derecha, un baño y lo que posiblemente fue un armario, puesto que las puertecillas estaban salidas de las bisagras, los cajones rotos y no había ningún tubo para colgar los ganchos.

-¡Yo pido la de arriba!—gritaron como locos, subiendo a las camas por cualquier lado, entre gritos, empujones y patadas se tiraban los unos a los otros, intentando ganar la tan preciada cama.

Se dejaron caer en los colchones, riéndose de manera triunfante de sus amigos tirados en el suelo, con sus mochilas encima y uno que otro moretón en ciertas partes del cuerpo.

-¡Ja, perdedores!—exclamaba Naraku desde arriba.

-Siguen siendo igual de débiles—añadió Kouga recargándose en la almohada.

-Cállate Kouga, que tú apenas y pudiste con Jankotsu—decía InuYasha burlándose.

-Bestia, has el favor de callarte—respondió el chico en un gruñido.

-¡Silencio los dos!—exclamó Sesshoumaru mirando a ese par de manera amenazante.

-Je, el hermanito mayor asusto a los niñitos—se burlaba Bankotsu lanzando su mochila a una de las camas de abajo.

-Bankotsu…

-¡Oh, yo quería arriba, muy cerquita de mi Inu!—chillaba Jankotsu haciendo un puchero en una cama de abajo, lo más alejado de su amor platónico.

-Gracias Dios, que has escuchado todas mis plegarias—dijo InuYasha de manera creyente.

-Ese no cambiará—decía Miroku sacando sus cosas--¿Quién lo invitó, Bankotsu?—preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡Hey! Si él no venía, yo no venía—respondió molesto—Reglas de mi madre.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen todo en su lugar y vamos a dar una vuelta—decía Naraku bajando de la litera de un salto.

-¡Si alguien intenta tomar alguna de las camas de arriba, está muerto!—advirtió InuYasha mirando a los "subordinados"

-Sí, como digas, gran InuYasha—respondió Miroku saliendo detrás de él, siendo seguido por Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu.

-¡Tú cierras Jankotsu!-

-¡Oigan, malditos machistas!—exclama cerrando fuertemente la puerta, siguiéndolos lo más rápido posible por el, hasta ese momento, atiborrado campamento.

**()-()-()-()**

Hasta eso, no era uno de los lugares más grandes que habían visitado. Si era extenso, sin contar el lago donde se hacían las competencias, pero de ahí en fuera, sólo era el área de cabañas y una que otra de fogatas. ¿Canchas? A unos dos kilómetros de distancia. Se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron en frente del muelle, donde algunos kayac estaban sujetos.

-Oigan¿Qué se ve por haya?—preguntaba Miroku agudizando su vista.

-Al parecer, en frente hay otro campamento.

-Se ve que no leyeron el folleto¿cierto?—decía Sesshoumaru cruzándose de brazos—Esta es el área de hombres, del otro lado del lago, es la de mujeres.

-¡Qué!—exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¿No habrán chicas en bikini nadando?—preguntaba Miroku con las esperanzas destrozadas. Ya no valía la pena haber traído la cámara fotográfica.

-Lo siento chico, nada de ligarse a una chica—decía InuYasha visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, en ese caso—decía Naraku sacando un papel--¡Se anula la apuesta!—añadió rompiendo el papel donde todos habían firmado días antes, apostando la conquista de alguna chica durante su estancia en el campamento.

-¡Oye, no!—exclamó Kouga intentando detener los papelitos que lentamente caían en el agua del lago, humedeciéndose y perdiéndose en el agua--¡Idiota!-

-No tenía caso seguir con esta estupidez, si no hay chicas a quien conquistar—respondía Naraku de manera desdichada.

-Oh, si podría haber la posibilidad, cruzamos el lago…--decía Kouga planeando una estrategia.

-¿Tú y cuántos más?—preguntó Jankotsu dejándose caer en la madera del muelle—Yo no pienso cruzar nadando.

-Tú no sabes nadar—añadió Bankotsu mirando a su hermano.

-Por eso lo digo, tonto.

-Bien, ya vieron el paisaje¿Podemos regresar?—preguntaba Sesshoumaru harto de ver el lago y una que otra garza pasar volando.

-Sí, está anocheciendo.

-¿No me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad?—preguntó InuYasha.

-¡No!—respondió Miroku enojado.

-Sea lo que sea, volvamos, ya tengo hambre.

-Bien, regresemos—dijeron todos juntos, parándose y yéndose del lugar, tomando camino a la cabaña principal, donde todos se estaban reuniendo poco a poco.

**()-()-()-()**

La noche cayó con rapidez, ahora todos se encontraban en sus respectivas cabañas, platicando de algunas anécdotas o uno que otro chiste pesado. Un almohadazo salió volando, tomando dirección a la cara de Miroku, que cayó de espaldas contra el colchón por la fuerza que la almohada traía. Todos se rieron, burlándose de su amigo, y quien mas disfrutaba, era quien lo había atacado por su mal cuento.

-¡Buen tiro, Inu!—exclamó Jankotsu, con los brazos en el estómago, aguantando soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Ustedes no pueden estar sin burlarse del dolor ajeno ¿Cierto?—preguntaba Sesshoumaru desde su cama, leyendo uno de los libros que había traído.

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo—decía Kouga—No—finalizó soltando una carcajada.

-Me lo esperaba—dijo dejando el libro a un lado, y bajando de la cama—Me voy a cambiar.

-Sí, creo que sería bueno que todos lo hiciéramos—decía Miroku sacando su ropa para dormir.

-Pero una cosa—añadió InuYasha bajando—Saquen a Jankotsu de la habitación mientras lo hacemos.

-¡Oye!—exclamó en un chillido.

-¿Votos a favor?—preguntó, y casi todos alzaron la mano--¿Votos en contra?—volvió a preguntar, sólo que esta vez únicamente Jankotsu la levanto.

-La mayoría gana—respondió Naraku dejando su ropa en el piso.

-¡Oh, son tan crueles!—decía juntando sus manos, y haciendo un puchero.

-Bankotsu, haznos los honores—decía InuYasha, haciendo una reverencia, dejándole el paso libre hacia su afeminado amigo.

-Será todo un honor—respondió acercándose, tronando sus nudillos de manera amenazante.

-Ban…Bankotsu¿Qué, haces, hermano?—preguntaba entrecortadamente, retrocediendo un poco en el colchón--¡Ah!—exclamó afeminadamente antes de ser lanzado por los aires y caer de bruces contra el suelo, fuera de la cabaña--¡Te acusaré con mamá!—gritaba notablemente molesto, golpeando el piso con sus puños de manera infantil.

**()-()-()-()**

Ya todos se encontraban cambiados, incluido el pobre de Jankotsu. Usando todos el mismo conjunto, una playera y un pants, sólo diferenciándose por los distintos tonos de colores, se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, siguiendo con las pláticas, burlas y comentarios extraños.

-Duérmanse ya—decía Sesshoumaru harto, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado venir a un campamento, de dos semanas, con los amigos de su hermano. Ugh¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Amargado, has el favor de callarte, aún es temprano—decía InuYasha, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la almohada, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Son las tres de la madrugada y tenemos que levantarnos a las siete, idiotas!—exclamó ya fuera de sí, la gran paciencia que había tenido todo el día, se había esfumado en unos cuantos segundos.

Y el silenció reinó en la cabaña, antes de que como por arte de magia, todos levantaran sus cosas, comida y se metieran entre las cobijas. Apagaron la luz, quedando en total oscuridad. El joven sonrió triunfal, a esos niños se les debía de levantar la voz, sólo así entendían las cosas.

Unas cuantas polillas revoloteaban alrededor de la lámpara de gas que se encontraba colgada en el pórtico de la cabaña. La Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, y algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban en las alturas, iluminando el cielo con levedad. Unas risas se escucharon a la distancia, ahuyentando a los animales nocturnos, que salieron corriendo despavoridos. Levantó una ceja, incorporándose, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se agachó un poco, mirando por la ventana, viendo luz al otro lado del lago.

-Khe, niñas escandalosas—dijo antes de acostarse nuevamente, y buscar el sueño de nueva cuenta.

**()-()-()-()**

EL Sol resplandecía tras las montañas, dando un poco de luz al área donde ambo campamento se desarrollaban. Un hombre robusto salió de la cabaña principal, vistiendo un conjunto verde militar, con un trompeta dorada en su mano derecha. Se detuvo en medio, cerca de la bandera con el escudo del campamento. Acercó la trompeta a la boca y tocó.

-¡Ah!—fue todo lo que se escuchó en el lugar, seguido de gritos, maldiciones, quejas y algunos insultos en contra del hombre.

En la cabaña número siete, dos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, quejándose de la larga caída que hicieron, uno, de una de las literas, mientras que el otro, saltó, golpeándose la cabeza con la parte de debajo de la cama, para finalizar en el suelo, sobándose el ya naciente chichón de su cabeza.

-Ugh, maldita sea, ni siquiera son las siete.

-Eso les pasa por dormir tan tarde—decía Sesshoumaru levantándose, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a él tampoco le gustaba ese método para hacerlos despertar.

-Bueno…--decía Bankotsu sacando unos boxers, jeans, una camisa roja y una toalla—Yo pido el baño.

Y antes de que cualquier otro pudiera reaccionar, la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, dejando a todos a fuera, algo enojados pues sabían que ese chico tenía la manía de tardarse más de media hora en la ducha. Poco a poco todos fueron sacando su respectiva ropa e hicieron fila en el baño, esperando a que su compañero saliera por las buenas.

-Como tarda.

-Tenemos que estar a las siete y media en la cancha principal—decía Miroku leyendo el folleto.

-Si como no—dijo InuYasha sentándose—Son cuarto para las siete, y aún faltamos seis por bañarnos y cambiarnos.

-Primer día y llegaremos tarde—finalizó Naraku, soltando un desdichado suspiro.

**()-()-()-()**

-Jóvenes, la puntualidad es un factor muy importante en este campamento—regañaba el hombre, mirando a los adolescentes.

-Lo entendemos señor, pero "Alguien"—decía Miroku haciendo énfasis en la palabra—Se tardo mucho en el baño—finalizó viendo a Bankotsu.

-Eso no es excusa y por su impuntualidad, irán a trotar hasta las canchas, ida y vuelta—decía mirándolos severamente—Los quiero de regreso en una hora¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señor—respondieron no muy convencidos.

-¿Pues qué esperan¡Váyanse, ya!—exclamó levantándoles la voz.

Automáticamente, todos salieron corriendo, tomando camino por un sendero no muy ancho, de tierra suelta y con desniveles. Por obviedad, todos iban maldiciendo a cierto chico y de vez en cuenta a ese general que les había tocado como encargado.

-Eres un imbésil Bankotsu—decía InuYasha trotando a paso lento.

-Es la cuarta vez que me lo repites, gracias—respondió sarcásticamente.

-Cállense, si siguen hablando se cansaran más rápido—decía Naraku casi al frente.

-Como digas, pero yo no pienso correr hasta las canchas—decía Jankotsu.

-¿Eh?-

-Me quedare aquí, veré mi reloj, y cuando pase una hora, regresare corriendo como loco, y así sudaré y ese tonto se creerá todo.

-Sí¿Y qué vas a hacer en una hora?-

-No lo sé.

-Pues yo apoyo la idea del afeminado—dijo Kouga sentándose en una roca.

-Bien, haremos lo que Jankotsu dice—añadió Naraku recargándose en un árbol.

-Khe, yo no me la pienso pasar aquí sentado, iré a dar una vuelta—decía caminando sendero arriba.

-Te acompaño—dijo siguiéndolo.

-Iré a ver que no se metan en un lío—añadió Sesshoumaru siguiendo a su hermano y a su estúpido mejor amigo.

Los miraron partir, ahora que lo pensaban, una hora en quien sabe que lugar y escuchando la música del iPod e Jankotsu no era algo muy bueno. Kouga se dejó caer en la hierba, viendo el cielo. Naraku se quedó recargado en el tronco, Bankotsu, sentado en una roca, escuchando su propia música, y Jankotsu, al igual que su hermano.

-Será la hora más larga de nuestras vidas—dijeron al unísono, soltando algunos suspiros de resignación.

**()-()-()-()**

Las dichosas canchas no estaban tan alejadas como ellos esperaban. Ahora, tenían una hermosa vista de todo el bosque, incluyendo el campamento femenil; encontraron unas sillas de plástico. Las tomaron y se sentaron a recuperar las pocas energías perdidas. Unos kayacs estaban en el lago, del lado contrario a su campamento, y al parecer, venían hacia acá.

-¿Estoy delirando de calor, o vienen hacia acá?-

-Pues seremos dos, por que yo también lo veo.

-¿Quieren ir a conocerlas?—preguntaba Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

Los amigos se miraron y sonrieron de forma pícara y maligna.

**()-()-()-()**

¡Oh! Cuanta paz. Las aves revoloteaban sobre ellos, cantando de manera armoniosa. Las nubes iban a paso lento, dando un total contraste con el azul del cielo y el dorado del Sol. Escucharon unos gritos y como algo venía a máxima velocidad. Se medio levantaron, sólo para ver a los hermanos y Miroku, pasar frente a ellos corriendo como si hubieran visto al diablo, y seguir su carrera sendero abajo.

-¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?—preguntó Kouga algo desconcertado por su comportamiento.

-¡Las chicas del campamento de enfrente vienen para acá!—respondió Miroku sin detenerse.

Se miraron entre sí intentando analizar la información recién dada. Y demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, ya se encontraban corriendo tras sus compañeros, insultándolos por no haberles dicho antes.

**()-()-()-()**

En menos de cinco minutos, ya se encontraban jadeando cerca del asta bandera, buscando a las chicas por todo el campamento. Vieron una bola de gente cerca del muelle, y no se tenía que ser un genio para entender que allí, estaban las chicas.

-¡Abran paso, abran paso!—gritaba Kouga empujando a todo ser que se posara frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso.

-¡Quítense!-

-¡Largo, largo!-

-¡Aún lado, idiota!-

Eso y algunos insultos más era lo que salía de las bocas de los excéntricos jóvenes. Un cabello largo, bien, cada vez se acercaban más. Empujaron a un último enclenque, quedando frente a frente con dos grandes y voluptuosas razones femeninas. La obesa mujer los volteó a ver, clavando sus gafas en los dorados ojos de InuYasha, quien retrocedió en un segundo, soltando una exclamación de horror.

-Oh, Dios mío…

-Jóvenes¿Por qué el escándalo?—preguntó el hombre con su profunda voz, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda a más de uno

-Eh, no, nada, ya terminamos, señor—respondió con temor Bankotsu.

-Bien.

-Bueno, entones todo arreglado, la fiesta de fogata se efectuará esta noche.

-Sí, nos veremos—finalizó la mujer, volviendo a subir en su kayac, siguiendo a las otras mujeres, más delgadas, que ya se habían adelantado.

-Bueno, señores, ya escucharon—decía el hombre volteando—Habrá una fiesta en el campamento femenil, y no quiero ningún tipo de falta de respeto, cualquiera que sea descubierto, regresara aquí, recogerá sus pertenencias y será mandado de regreso a su casa¿Entendieron?-

-¡Sí!—respondieron todos al unísono, visiblemente ansiosos.

**()-()-()-()**

Un arduo y frustrante día, así era como lo calificaban. Pues fueron puras pruebas atléticas, casi nada de descanso, y quien lo hiciera, le ponían a repetir una prueba. Pero al fin, llegó la noche. En las cabañas, todos se arreglaban un poco, intentando parecer lo más sexy posibles para poder conquistar a alguna bella señorita.

-Oh, Jankotsu, no entiendo para que vas—decía Kouga arreglándose un poco la camisa.

-Cállate—respondió terminando de ponerse el desodorante.

-Bien, yo ya estoy—dijo InuYasha mirándose por última vez en el espejo del baño.

Vestía unos jeans de color negro, unos mocasines del mismo color, Una playera blanca con un chaleco negro encima; su cabello suelto, como él acostumbraba hacerlo. Su hermano mayor, con un pantalón de lino azul marino con una camisa a juego. En sus pies unos mocasines blancos. Los demás, optaron por lo casual, los jeans y playeras de distintos tonos.

Salieron de la cabaña, intentando descifrar como iban a cruzar el dichoso lago, y su respuesta se hallaba flotando cerca del muelle.

-Aunque sea no quisieron que cruzáramos en kayacs—dijo Naraku viendo las lanchas de motor.

-Ganas no nos faltaron, joven Himura—respondió el subdirector, tras es chicos que dio un salto al escuchar la voz—Pero por hoy, ya han sufrido lo suficiente.

-Gracias…--suspiraron todos, subiendo a una de las lanchas.

-¡Yo conduzco!—exclamó Bankotsu, saltando en el lugar del volante.

-¡No es justo!—chillaba Jankotsu, jaloneando a su hermano mayor.

-Silencio niñita, yo manejo—respondió jalándose, haciendo que lo soltara bruscamente.

-¡Te acusaré!-

-Como si me importara—respondió prendiendo el motor, haciendo vibrar la lancha--¿Listos?-

-Sí, señor conductor—respondió de manera burlesca Naraku.

-¡Nos vamos!—exclamó poniendp la reversa, alejándose un poco del muelle, antes de meterle velocidad, dirigiéndose al campamento femenil.

-De haber sabido hubiéramos mantenido la apuesta—decía Miroku mirando el agua.

-Sì, pero el pequeño Naraku partió el contrato en miles de pedacitos.

-¡Hey, yo no creí que fuéramos a ir a su campamento!-

-¡Hubieras pensado todo antes, pero de todas maneras, no lo hubieras roto!-

-Kouga, cálmate, lo hecho, hecho está, pero de todas maneras, aún podemos conquistar—decía Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

-Sí, a que yo conquisto a una antes que todos.

-Te tragaras tus palabras, Kouga—respondieron todos, de manera amenazante y confiada.

Estaban muy seguros de llegar y ganarse el corazón de una joven mujer, pero¿Aunque sea sabían, de qué tipo de chicas se trataba? Buena sorpresa que se iban a meter, al saber que ellas, no eran exactamente una damisela en peligro, esperando a que su príncipe azul venga a su rescate. Iba a ser una noche para el recuerdo, cuando los casanovas, encuentren a unas presas difíciles de capturar.

**()-()-()-()**

Se detuvieron en el muelle contrario a su campamento, observando todo a su alrededor. Habían varias fogatas encendidas, algunas lámparas de papel colgadas en cables de árbol en árbol. Varias chicas caminaban con charolas de comida, o dulces. Bajaron con cuidado, sin quitar la vista del lugar, definitivamente, era el paraíso.

-¡Oh, todas mis plegarias nocturnas han dado frutos!—exclamaba Miroku juntando sus manos, con los ojos resplandecientes de alegría y devoción.

-Bueno, yo pido el ala este—decía Kouga encaminándose.

-Sí, como digas—contestaron los demás, tomando distintas direcciones.

Mujeres por todos lados, paraíso total para ellos. Khe, le iba a ganar a Kouga¡Oh, si que sí! Iba a encontrar a una palomita inocente, la iba a conquistar y se lo restregaría en la cara a ese idiota. Que dulce sería la victoria Miró a su alrededor, todas parecían una muy buena opción, pero no la indicada. Ugh, detestaba ser tan detallado y perfeccionista cuando se trataba de elegir.

-Tardaré una eternidad.

Escuchó como ponían la música; colmo, al parecer el único que se iba a saber la letra iba a ser Jankotse. Una vez, por pura equivocación, tomó su iPod y escuchó algunas de sus canciones. Y con eso le basto para marcar distancia entre ellos. Comenzó a escuchar la letra, "Barbie Girl", extrañamente esa canción le había imaginar a su queridísimo y afeminado compañero, bailando vestido de color de rosa.

-No hay nadie que cumpla mis expectativas.

Y terminó la canción, provocando el agradecimiento por parte de casi todos los hombres. No encontraba nada, ya se estaba rindiendo. Dio una última ojeada a todas y fue entonces, como por iluminación divina, cuando a la distancia, la vio.

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a**__** lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.**_

Una chica, de cabellos azabaches, platicando con algunas compañeras. Su corazón dio un vuelco, antes de iniciar una acelerada carrera. Vestida con una falda negra, una blusa de tirantes rosa y una sandalias. Había encontrado a su palomita inocente, aunque había algo en ella, que le animaba a algo más que ganar una simple apuesta. Con paso lento, se acercó al grupo, haciendo gala de todo lo aprendido. Pudo notar como una de las jóvenes lo miraba, sonrojándose antes de anunciar a sus compañeras.

-Hola—dijo usando su muy bien desarrollada gutural voz—Soy InuYasha, mucho gusto, mis bellas damas—prosiguió con una sonrisa.

-Eh, hola…--tartamudearon todas, menos ella.

-¿Cómo se llaman?—preguntó esperando escucharla hablar e intentar entablar una conversación y así dar paso a la conquista.

-Yo soy Eri, ella es Yuca y ella Ayumi—decía la chica sonriendo—Y ella…

-Voy por unas botanas—respondió la chica levantándose, interrumpiendo a su compañera.

-¡Kagome!—exclamaron todas al ver su mal comportamiento ante del muchacho.

Oh, que nombre tan más dulce y tierno. Posiblemente la chica fuera igual. Sonrió de manera arrogante, antes de despedirse de las chicas y perseguir a la joven. Presa y Cazador, ya los papeles estaban asignados, y él no iba a dejar escapar tan tentador bocado.

La chica lo volteó a ver, notando como la perseguía. Se detuvo y se volteó, mirándolo de manera severa.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Eh, tal vez por que tengo interés en ti.

-¡Oh! Pues yo no—respondió tajante, dándose la vuelta, y siguiendo con su camino, impidiendo que el chico notara el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Levantó la ceja derecha, se estaba poniendo difícil, pero por algo dicen que lo prohibido, es lo más tentador. Y sólo por eso, no la iba dejar en paz hasta por lo menos, robarle un beso.

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

-Hey, tranquila, que forma de tratar a los invitados—decía alcanzándola, intentando hablar con ella a pesar de su aparente negación.

-Eso no me interés, pues tú llegaste ya muy dispuesto a hablar conmigo, no estoy ciega.

-Mmm¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Sé que los chicos acostumbran hacer apuestas de conquistas—decía caminando un poco más rápido—No nací ayer y no es la primera vez que vengo al campamento.

Oh no… Sintió un escalofrío en el momento que ella habló. Sí, hubo una apuesta, un contrato y todo lo que ella quisiera, pero en este mismo instante se encontraba destruido por completo, en alguna parte del lago. Suspiró, mirándola un poco. Era una chica difícil. Estaba dudando el conquistarla sólo por ganarle a su amigo, sería bueno hacerlo, pero para placer propio. Ella era un partido perfecto.

-¿Me crees capaz de tal cosa?-

-Sinceramente, sí—respondió deteniéndose en la mesa de botanas.

-Me hieren tus palabras, Kag—decía tristemente.

-¡Hey! No me digas así, no llevamos ni cinco minutos de conocernos.

-Qué extraño, pues yo siento que llevo una vida conociéndote.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan poético? Lo pensaría cuando tuviera a esa chica entre sus brazos y tuviera el placer de besar esos labios. Sonrió cuando vio que ella se quedaba sin palabras y como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa pastel.

-Je, te has sonrojado—decía sonriente.

Al instante, el hermoso color se esfumó de sus mejillas, siendo suplantado por el rojo de la ira. Maldición, había metido a pata y hasta el fondo.

-Pero te ves más bonita cuando te sonrojas.

-Gracias, por intentarlo—decía dándose la vuelta, ya con el plato lleno de frituras, regresando a la mesa. No, no la iba a perder, primero muerto.

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the g**__**irl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

La siguió, debía de hacer algo para que decidiera acompañarlo. Llegaron a la mesa, donde sus amigas los miraban de manera coqueta, y al instante recibieron una miraba reprobatoria por parte de su amiga. Debía de pensar en algo y rápido.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el lago?-

Bien, eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sus amigas la miraron, rogando a Dios para que aceptara por las buenas. Ella, por su parte, sólo se limitó a mirarlo, abrió su boca, ya muy segura de su respuesta, pero esta, jamás llegó.

-Claro que irá, estará encantada—respondieron las chicas ibas tras de la otra, haciendo casi in entendible la respuesta.

-Oh, perfecto—dijo adelantándose.

-Pero, yo…--intentaba decir, a pesar de ser empujada por sus amigas, para que siguiera al chico—Oh, esta me le pagan—les murmuró siseando las palabras, apretando sus puños de manera amenazante.

-Por lo que veo, tus amigas están de mi parte—decía llegando al muelle, donde estaban las lanchas.

-Sí, puede ser…--decía ya rendida.

A lo lejos, varias miradas se posaron en la pareja, todos notablemente sorprendidos ante lo que su compañero había logrado capturar. Unos se reían, otro piropeaba, uno furioso se encontraba, mientras que otro sollozaba.

-InuYasha es muy hábil—decía Naraku mirando a su compañero.

-Demasiado—contestó Kouga notablemente enojado.

Se detuvieron frente a la lancha, el chico bajó primero, para luego sujetar la mano de su compañera y así ayudarle a bajar. Se sentó en el lugar del conductor, y la chica en el del copiloto. Encendió la nave, y poco a poco se fueron adentrando en el lago, no a máxima velocidad, pero lo suficiente como hacer reír a la chica. La miró de reojo, se cubría un poco el rostro con el brazo, por las gotas que llegaban a rebotar. Pero esa sonrisa, era imborrable y a la ver hipnotizante para él. Suspiró, antes de comenzar a detenerse para dejarse llevar por la corriente.

_**Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

-¡La Luna!—exclamó la chica viendo con sorpresa la bella Luna reflejada en el lago y brillando en los cielos.

-Sí, es muy hermosa-decía mirando no exactamente al astro.

-Bueno¿Y para qué querías traerme, eh?-

-Tú misma te diste cuenta, no estás ciega y por lo tanto sabrás esto que siento—decía seriamente, mirándola a los ojos.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debía de estar bromeando. Era imposible que se hubiera enamorado en tan poco tiempo. El amor a primera vista era algo sumamente extraño. Pero sus ojos, mostraban tanta sinceridad que le hacía dudar más.

-¿Kag?—preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Debes de estar bromeando—respondió en un susurro.

-Yo no bromeo en este tipo de cosas—respondió firmemente.

Y sólo con eso, se sintió perdida. Esos ojos de extraño color dorado estaban brillando de una mera intensa. Un viento sopló, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se elevara levemente. Comenzó a temblar, no por frío, sino por ese extraño nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo diga de la forma poética y romántica?—preguntó tomándola por el mentón.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, nunca en su vida se había sentido así. En sí, ella jamás había sentido atracción tal fuerte por un chico, como lo estaba sintiendo ahora. Como estrategia, puso una fría capa sobre su corazón, pero ahora, esa mirada la estaba derritiendo con extrema rapidez.

-Sí, existía un apuesta—dijo para empezar, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos ante la sorpresa—Pero que cancelada al ver que no habría ninguna chica en el lugar—decía, si la iba a conquistar para ser algo más, debía de ser totalmente sincero con ella—Y ahora, quería vencer un amigo, te vi, y no sé, quiero conquistarte, pero no para ganarle, sino para que seas mía—decía clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

No sabía que contestar¿Creerle o no? Ella se sentía atraída, pero no como aceptar una relación así de pronto.

-Yo, InuYasha, es que…--intentaba decir—No estoy preparada para una relación.

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
**__**Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

Cerró los ojos frustrado, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que no debió decirle lo de la apuesta, pero él de verdad la quería y conquistarla sólo por ganar, no era algo que deseara en realidad. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y la miró, sus ojos se veían algo opacos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

-Perdón…

Se giró, quedando de frente al volante, giró la llave, haciendo que la lancha avanzara nuevamente, era hora de volver al campamento, pero ahora, con las esperanzas por los suelos y el corazón hecho añicos.

Todos lo miraron descender, por la mirada que traía, fue rechazado. Cada uno tomó un camino distinto, cuando ella se perdió entre la gente, se acercaron como locos, listos para en interrogatorio.

-¿Y bien?-

-Khe, no les interesa.

-Admítelo, la perdiste, ella ni siquiera te dejo besarla—decía Kouga feliz por su derrota.

-Yo no deseaba besarla—dijo firmemente—Yo quería que fuera mi novia.

Silencio extraño entre ellos.

-Oh¿Y qué dijo, o qué?-

-Dijo que no estaba lista para una relación.

Un suspiro escapó de las bocas de todos, nadie para ser sinceros, hacía logrado enamorar a una chica. Bueno, excepto Sesshoumaru, pues él parecía la miel y las mujeres las abejas. Después de un buen rato en el lugar y alejando al mayor de las chicas, se encaminaron a la lancha, listos para volver al campamento.

-Bien, mala suerte para todos, perdedores—decía Sesshoumaru terminando de ver su nueva lista de números en su celular.

-Ah…. —fue todo lo que respondieron.

**()-()-()-()**

-¡Y tú lo rechazaste!—exclamaron todas, bastante sorprendidas por el relato de su amiga.

-Es que, tenemos muy poco de conocernos y…--decía tímida—No sé si me puedo volver a enamorar.

-Kag, ese Houjou no te valoró lo suficiente, además, él parecía sincero¿cierto?—preguntó Eri, mirándola

-InuYasha me miraba de una manera tan profunda…

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que…

-Vamos, nena, no lo dejes ir.

-Pero…

-Sin contar de que, tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver.

Abrió sus ojos ante la posibilidad, se puso de pie y subió en la silla, buscando al chico con la mirada. Escuchó el motor de algunas lanchas y volteó hacia el lago, encontrándolo junto con sus amigos, dispuesto a volver. De un saltó bajó y comenzó a correr, empujado gente, hasta llegar al muelle. Muy tarde, se había ido. Y si más recordaba las reglas, no podía volver a verlo, solamente en las reuniones de ambo campamentos. Y sólo había una, por ocasión.

Lo había perdido…

**()-()-()-()**

Llegaron a la cabaña, y el primero en entrar fue InuYasha, quien subió a su litera y se dejó caer, olvidándose de todo, o por lo menos lo intentaba, pero esa dulce y angelical mirada, le iba a hacer difícil sacar de su mente. Sus amigos lo miraron con algo de angustia, nunca pensaron que se pondría así al ser rechazado.

-Sólo era un chica—intentaba decir Naraku subiendo a su litera.

No respondió, sólo se envolvió en las cobijas y tapó su cabeza con la almohada. Iba a hacer imposible alegrarlo en ese momento, lo mejor, era dejarlo en paz.

**()-()-()-()**

Los días se volvieron semanas y así el campamento llegó a su fin. Los autobuses entraban, subiendo a los chicos. Una camioneta Lincon Navigator blanca entró, haciendo gala de su tamaño. Se levantaron del tronco donde descansaban y se dirigieron a la camioneta, de la cual descendió un hombre de pequeña estatura, algo regordete y con un fino bigote.

-¿Cómo estuvo su campamentos, jóvenes?—preguntaba haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Más o menos, Myouga—respondió InuYasha metiendo su mochila en la cajuela.

-Ya hay que regresar, los mosquitos ya se dieron su festín ahora yo quiero el mío—decía Miroku entrando junto a todos.

El hombre subió, y la camioneta arrancó, saliendo del lugar de campo, pasando cerca de la entrada al campamento femenil. El ojidorado soltó un desdichado suspiro, antes de girarse y ponerse sus audífonos para intentar hacer más corto, el tan largo y extenuante viaje. Sintió como el auto e detuvo frente a un semáforo y abrió sus ojos, mirando por la ventana, encontrando un Jetta negro obstruyéndole la vista.

-Ugh, hazte a un lado—murmuraba, antes de ver como el vidrio trasero iba descendiendo--¡Oh, mierda!—exclamó ocultándose un poco en su asiento.

-¿InuYasha?—preguntó una voz femenina.

Esperen un momento, esa voz era de… ¡No podía ser verdad! Se levantó un poco, encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de la chica, clavados en lo suyos.

-¿Kagome?-

Maldito sea el destino, de un jalón quitó los audífonos de sus oídos, intentando escuchar lo que la chica murmuraba para sí misma. Notó como ella estaba sonrojada e intentaba decirle algo.

-Inu, yo, es que…--decía jugueteando con la tela de su falda—Yo…

-_"Vamos, dime, dime"—_pensaba desesperado.

Un leve jalón les interrumpió la plática, ambos voltearon al frente algo confundidos, demonios, los autos estaban arrancando y para su suerte, tomaban caminos contrarios.

-¡No, no alto!—exclamaba levantándose, intentando que la camioneta frenara, pero a pesar de que el chofer frenó a un lado de la carretera, y él salió volando del vehículo, el auto de la chica no se había detenido. Maldijo a todos los que conocía, antes de escuchar un extraño chirrido y algunos insultos. Levantó la mirada, encontrando a ese auto negro, regresando en reversa.

_**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Y de ahí, la chica bajó corriendo, a pesar de las altas botas de tacón y la corta falda a juego, no le importaba las miradas de algunos de los conductores, sólo estar al lado de ese chico. Maldición, le había costado tanto aceptar lo que sentía, para perderlo, pero ahora, que lo tenía tan cerca, no o iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

Sus amigos miraron sin creer lo que sucedía¿Por qué él siempre conseguía lo que quería? Un gruñido escapó de la boca de uno de ellos, para ser seguido de un sollozo del afeminado, que ya tenia un pañuelo en la mano derecha, secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos.

-Oh, que bello…

-Cállate, maricón—exclamaron a unísono.

La recibió en sus brazos, evitando que se cayera de bruces. Escuchaba su agitada respiración, y podía ver todas las miradas de ambos autos clavados en ambos, odiaba los mirones. Regresó su mirada al escuchar como ella susurraba su nombre.

-Perdóname…

-¿Eh?-

-Yo, acepto—decía agitada y sonrojada.

-¿El qué?—preguntó sonriente y pícaro, quería que ella lo dijera por su propia boca. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, eso era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Era un total vengativo¿no se podía conformar con saber que ella aceptaba? Frunció el ceño, apretando un poco la camisa de él, levantó la mirada, bueno, hay que cumplirle el capricho, pero luego se vengaría¡Oh, claro que lo haría y ni se imaginaba como!

-Acepto ser tu novia.

-Pero apenas me conoces—decía imitando lo que días antes dijo.

-Sí, pero siento como si te hubiera conocido por años-r-espondió sonriente.

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡Sí, con un demonio!—dijo frustrada de tanta palabrería.

-Bien—dijo antes de apresar sus labios en un tierno y desesperado beso, que tomó a todos por sorpresa, sobretodo a los padres de la chica, que desde el auto veían todo el show que su hija montaba.

_**(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
**__**Go on and kiss the girl**_

-¡Vivan los novios!—gritaba Jankotsu llorando despavoridamente, mientras todos simplemente suspiraban ante sus pensamientos.

-Si hubiera seguido la apuesta, ese casanova hubiera ganado—dijo Miroku recargándose en el asiento.

-¡Cómo siempre!—respondieron todos en un bufido.

-Pero al parecer, ya sólo seremos seis en las apuestas—añadió Bankotsu viendo a la pareja separarse.

-Je, por algo digo que el matrimonio sólo te arruina la vida.

-Sólo son novios, tonto—decía Sesshoumaru mirando al horizonte.

-Sí, pero no dudes que en menos de un año, ya estés en primera fila, siendo padrino de bodas.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?—preguntó seguro Sesshoumaru.

-¿Una apuesta?-

-Me parece bien.

Habían cosas que no cambiaban, pero otras, simplemente se transforman para volverse algo mucho más puro y maravilloso. Y eso era lo que exactamente, les había sucedido a esos jóvenes, que sólo habían amado una vez, pero ahora, el destino quería que sus corazones, volvieran a latir al compás el uno del otro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**¿Continuará?**_


End file.
